story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Akane Otoshiro
Akane Otoshiro (音城 茜 Otoshiro Akane) is one of the four main characters in Story of World: Rainbow Village. A Cool type idol using navy blue theme color and Dark Joker as her primary brand. She is named Alexandra Offenbach in English dub. 'Appearance' Akane has long blue hair with small pigtail braids in the middle as well as blue eyes. She also wears dark blue triangle earrings. Originally, Akane wore a white peter-pan collar shirt with a dark blue suspender skirt worn over it. She also wore white socks with blue stripes and dark blue sneakers. Starting from Season 2, Akane changed her attire, now wearing a pale blue t-shirt covered with sleeveless hoodie that has zipper and pockets, along with black pleated skirt. Her socks and shoes remain the same. 'Personality' A typical Tsundere. Akane is literally soft-spoken and reserved. She comes across to others as proud and strong, with a very high opinion of both her appearance and skill as a magical girl. She is stubborn and finds it difficult to express her true feelings to others. Akane does not like being looked down upon or told what to do as she wants to be viewed as an adult. She is aggressive and can be very opinionated. However, this personality is a front that protects a very vulnerable and insecure girl, a side which the viewer sees in her dreams or thoughts. She is often violent and intrusive of other people's space, especially Stefan. 'Etymology' Otoshiro (音城): Oto (音) means Sound while Shiro (城) means Castle. Akane (茜) means "madder red", despite having a shade of blue as her main color. 'Relationships' 'Main' Stefan Lössl: Throughout the series, Stefan carries out a deceptively straightforward relationship with Tamaki, who is going through puberty and deeply confused and uncertain. Stefan and Akane are seemingly attracted to each other, but neither is able to properly express their feelings. Tamaki's overbearing attitude and inability to admit her vulnerabilities keeps her from opening up to Akane. As the series progress, Stefan and Akane eventually like each other. Leona Kizaki: Akane and Leona are respectively the 'true counterpart' of Yumi and Harue. Akane also seems to be very jealous of Leona's friendship with other people, which deepens her disgust toward Yumi and fuels her venom toward each other, especially in the later episodes. Harue Amamori: Just one bad day together could completely destroy this fragile friendship. Yumi Natsukawa: Akane and Yumi have been very good friends. She gets hostile to other people who gets very close to Yumi. However, Akane is unable to say her true feelings. Katja Housen: Katja completely respects Akane and calls her "Oto-tama". She takes Tamaki's scoldings seriously as seen when he stopped taunting Märchen Royal after receiving a look from her. Although Katja acknowledges that Tamaki sometimes says too much, she will still stand by her, saying Akane is not a bad person. Rani Momonogi: Rani and Akane became instant friends when they first met at their missionary private high school. The two are often paired up together when it comes to idol work. Her relationship with Rani is close enough to the point that they have fights. Charlotte: Akane and Charlotte like to stay up all night talking to each other. VM: Akane and VM are classmates and teammates. 'Nordic Rivals' Meiko Shirakaba: Meiko is the only non-Germanic girl that Akane can get along well with, due to their cold and quiet personalities. Nagisa Kazeno: Akane instantly develops a certain level of dislike towards Nagisa, and vice-versa, and two lapse into a often-bickering relationship, often over trivial things, due to not only opposite views, but because they're on the same wavelength, and instead of mutually understanding each other, they often clash instead. However, despite this, the two actually get along well and agree when it comes to certain topics, as noted by their fellow unit members, but they vehemently deny this. Hiro Tsukioka: At first, the two do not get along at all. Despite the warning, Akane gets from her teammates (with the exception of Yumi), she outright insults Hiro. In Episode 16, Akane said that Hiro was teamed with a bunch of failures and was just riding on her twin brother's fame. She also said that by having a genius older brother, it's to be expected that Hiro would become twisted. Furious, Hiro attempted to punch Hiro but was stopped by Rani. Because Akane continued to insult Akane, both teams got involved and the fight turned physical. It only ended because of Yumi's intervention. Kirari Hanakomachi: Because of Kirari's love for food, the two frequently argue whenever they are together. It is usually Akane who starts a fight (by insulting Team Otori) and Kirari who escalates it (by becoming physical). The first time they fought was in Episode 16, when Tamaki insulted Hiro. Although Rani stopped Hiro's punch and Harue attempted to defuse the situation, Kirari couldn't forgive Tamaki for making a fool of her teammates. Luna Christensen: Luna usually do not get along well with Akane, and on most occasions both rivals criticize each other or Luna gets offended by Tamaki's criticism. 'Someone Else' Nina: Akane does not understand how Nina can relax and not worry about her physical appearance. Chino Mimura: These two won't listen to each other's opinions. Yayoi Umezawa: Both are good friends. Although Yayoi and Akane constantly argue, she gives Akane an advice about pursuing Stefan. 'Trivia' *Birthday: 1 December *People's first impression of Akane is 'aloof'. *The first thing she does every morning is doing yoga. *One bad thing about Akane is that she causes arguments. *She can be slightly taciturn. *Her favourite food are blackberry pie and milk. *Even though Akane loves playing sports, she is mainly interested in handball because unfortunately, that is the only sport Akane does most of the time. *According to Katja in the manga, she claims that Akane is a good listener and likes counseling people. *On the cover of TV Anime "Story of World: Rainbow Village" Insert Song Vol. 1, Akane's shirt is colored light blue instead of white. *Her attire looks very similar to the Spring & Summer clothing of Mayuri Kaido from Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You, but with a darker colour. *Her weakness is sweet things. *Akane shares many similarities with Chieri Yamakawa from Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You: **Both have the same personality. **Both have dark blue as theme colour. **Both can't get along with any other non-Germanic idol, except the main protagonist and the Icelandic one. **Both hate strawberries. **They both have sport-related occupation: handball for Akane and tennis for Chieri. **Their boyfriend are introvert. **Both have a light-hearted and kind older sister. Aimi for Akane and Kokone for Chieri. **They both have an Italian 'true rival' who is the counterpart of main protagonist, and are alike in terms of personality. Leona for Akane and Reina for Chieri. *She has the same surname with Seira Otoshiro from Aikatsu! series. **Coincidentally, both series have connection with idols and music, although Story of World has more magical elements. *Akane dislikes when someone calls her a "cutie" which she finds it horrible. 'Navigation' Category:Characters Category:Story of World: Rainbow Village characters Category:Kid Category:Female Category:Germanic Category:Cool Idols Category:Magical girl